GLOMP!
by Silvernyte Rhuka
Summary: fun with All Purpos Nip! happy birthday to Hakura, my online little sis!


Title: GLOMP

Title: GLOMP!  
a.k.a. Fun with Nip!  
Author: Silvernyte Rhuka  
Email: silverwere@iname.com   
Homepage: www.weazul.net   
Pairing: Zel/Lina, some Ame/Xel (what can I say... I'mma nut)  
Genre: humor/romance  
Rating: G  
Comment: Happy birthday to my online little sis!

It was a usual day. Or so everyone in the inn thought at first, until five interesting characters entered the building. They sat down at a booth and scanned the menus as a waitress walked over. "I'll have an order of everything! Triple portions!" announced a certain redheaded sorceress we all know is Lina Inverse.

"I'll have this, this, this, this and this, triple portions," grinned her blond, and dim, companion Gourry.

The waitress sweatdropped.

"I'll just have this," Amelia said.

"Just a coffee here," said the hooded figure we just know is Zelgadiss.

"A water," said the grinning figure of Xellos.

The waitress walked away wondering what the fudge was up with that odd group.

As the group patiently (yeah right...) waited for their food, a blur suddenly flew in and attached itself to Zelgadiss. As the blur was now still, it was apparent it was a young girl of slight build with dark hair to her shoulders.

Zelgadiss facefaulted and the rest sweatdropped. "What the hell are you doing!" he asked the clinging form.

"Niiiiice bishounen!" the form nearly purred.

Zel sweatdropped. Amelia looked startled. Lina eyetwitched in annoyance. Xellos smiled in amusement. Gourry grabbed at the food that just arrived. 

"Behold, the power of Cheese!" Gourry said, spearing a chunk of cheese from Lina's plate.

Lina elbowed Gourry in the head. "Hey! MY FOOD!" 

Another girl appeared next to Zel from seemingly out of nowhere (or Ficwriter/Fangirl Land). She was older than the first, maybe around 20, her hair silver instead of dark like the first. "Sorry about this," she said, prying the other girl off the chimera. "Hakura, let go..."

"But Siiiiiiilve!" the younger girl whined. The older one gave her a look and she let go. 

"I apologize for my little sister's behavior," she said with a bow. Perhaps Xellos noticed the quick movement she used to sprinkle something on the piece of food Lina was preparing to eat, but no one else did.

"Why hello Silve, how's Stymphie doing?" Xellos asked cheerfully.

Silve chuckled, "Same as usual, I'll let her know you asked." On impulse she sprinkled more of the powder on Amelia's food without anyone's notice.

Amelia took a bite then shot a look at Xellos that asked "Who the heck is 'Stymphie' and why are you asking about her!!!"

The odd duo walked away.

"What the heck was that..." Zel wondered, perplexed by the action of the girl, and not noticing the cat that had appeared in the corner nearest the table

Lina, who was glad that was over, shrugged. "I uun oo," she said around a mouthful of food. Zel translated it to "I don't know," automatically.

With a sigh, Zel went back to his coffee. Lina, meanwhile, began to watch Zel - while she was still eating of course - intently and wondering what it was that made him look particularly... well... captivating... this night.

Perhaps the others would have noticed, but Zel was wondering just what was up with that strange glomping girl, and Gourry was focused on his food, even managing to steal a slice or two of something from the semi-distracted Lina.

Amelia was in a similar predicament as Lina, meanwhile, only her _object de intrest_ was a certain smiling priest. If Xel had noticed anything - besides the fact Amelia was watching him - who knows?

Suddenly... the mood broke.

"Did you know, that the captain, of the ship is dead?" Gourry yelled as he grabbed Lina's last bite of food!

"GOURRY!" Lina shrieked, bashing the blond swordsman into next week. And I mean literally x_x he dissappeared!

Lina was still fuming as another person in the inn walked over carrying a rather well-medicated seeming anteater. "Peace, dude," he drawled, the held up the placid animal. "Behold! The Harmonious Aardvark. Bask in his glory and be saved!"

"More like 'Doped Aardvark'," Xellos chuckled. 

Lina looked at the with an expression saying "eeew! What is WRONG with you, nutcase!" and simply fireballed him out.

Everyone in the inn sweatdropped. Except the cat in the corner, who's ears twitched in intrest.

Zel sat down his coffee mug and stood up. "I'm heading to bed for the night," he stated. In a blur of motion Lina launched herself at him and latched on in a glomp.

"C'm on Zel! Its a great night, why don't we go outside!" she cheerfully suggested, looking at the chimera with shining eyes.

Zel sweatdropped and looked at the clinging Lina, wondering why he seemed to be getting more glomps today than he'd ever had before. At least this time it was Lina, and not some weird stranger he decided, then blinked at the thought.

Meanwhile Amelia had gotten up and dragged Xellos off to who-knows-where.

The rest of the inn sweatdropped at the scene.

The cat gave an amused feline smile.

"Uh... okay Lina..." Zel finally answered as he walked out with Lina still clinging to him like a burr.

"Niiiiice Zel!" Lina purred.

The cat followed.

Zel smiled slightly despite his embarrassment. He'd had a crush on Lina almost since he'd met her. A crush that had grown since he started to travel with her and was maybe past crush... having her this affectionate... well... he wouldn't complain.

They moved off into some woods outside the town.

Perhaps, he thought, I'll make my move and tell her tonight. He looked at the sky above, the twinkling stars and gibbous moon. It was the perfect night for something like that.

"Lina..." he said as he sat down in a nice clearing. "Aren't the stars beautiful tonight?"

Lina nodded and made a noise of agreement, not really looking at them. She was busy looking at Zel.

Zel looked at her and smiled, "Not as beautiful as you..."

Lina re-glomped Zel so she was now on his lap and gave him a HUGE kiss.

Zel was startled for a moment, then returned it.

With a sight the cat yawns, stretches, and walks away. When it was out of site, Silve waved a hand and the Watcher vanished. "Job done. Happy birthday," she grinned to Hakura. "I know... its been done. And done again... but All Purpose Nip *is* a classic for this kinda thing."

-------------------- in another room ---------------------

"And I don't want you seeing that 'Stymphie' slut again!" Amelia told Xellos.

"But Ame-chan! It was only once, and I was drugged with Mazoku-nip!" Xellos whined.

Amelia grinned slyly, "Now wouldn't that be interesting..."

"I still have some on hand, I saved it in case it would come in handy..." Xellos grinned, pulling out a small bag. The two grinned and....

~~~~~

Outside the stars and the moon shined brighter, as if recognizing what had transpired.

-fin


End file.
